Kikyo's Secret Love chapter 4
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: As they make camp you find about Tysuco's curse. They share a night of romance as well. You won't want to miss this continuing series!


Kikyo's Secret Love

Chapter 4

Tysuco and Kikyo had been walking for a while now and the sun was setting. They came to a clearing and decided to make camp for the night. Tysuco was well tired after the encounter with the wolf demons. "Excuse me monk what task should I have for making camp?" Kikyo asked. "Please simply call me Tysuco, not monk or Mr. Tysuco, or lord Tysuco." He asked. "If you want to help then please fetch some water from a nearby river." He said. Tysuco went to a tree and took out his sword so fast the tree fell over. It was a small tree, about 10 feet tall, Tysuco quickly made a fire. He pulled some blankets out of his pack; Kikyo came back with fish and water. Kikyo blushed feeling foolish because she forgot her blankets. Tysuco seemingly read her mind and said "Oh no Kikyo-Dono these blankets are for you, I sleep up in a tree. I am more comfortable up high plus I am taking first watch till about 2 A.M. in the morning. Then you can decide if you want to take the next watch." He said. She blushed again and said "I am humbled by your generosity no one has ever gone out their way for me like this before." Tysuco smiled and ran his hand through her hair then pulled out a few sharp sticks for the fish.

Why they were waiting for the fish to cook the stars were out and a breeze started to blow. Tysuco pulled out a spare bearskin blanket for Kikyo she smiled gently and then settled in next to Tysuco's shoulder giving him back some blanket. The two sat there watching the stars. Tysuco had a fierce tense look in his eyes to Kikyo, she wondered about his past but was too shy to ask him about it. This wasn't who she was; she used to be a cold priestess who dedicated herself to no emotion or love when she took on the responsibility of taking the Shikon Jewel. After a little while the fish were done, there were three there. All were medium size. Tysuco offered her one and he took another. She was a little hungrier than usual. He had some fruit for lunch and he offered her some fresh apples. However she declined she hoped she wasn't being difficult, however she wasn't hungry then. Now that she was hungry she was to shy to ask for the last fish. She knew that men had good appetites so she sat there awkwardly staring at the stars until he finished. "You can have the last fish since I didn't stop for lunch for you. I'm sorry about that." Tysuco apologized. "Oh no it isn't your fault I'm sorry I was so difficult." Kikyo said. He handed her the fish and then she blushed as she ate it slowly. He merely smiled and watched her eat. "Is there something wrong?" she asked catching his stare. "No Kikyo-Dono…you just look so beautiful under the moonlight." He said as she blushed an even brighter red. He kissed her goodnight and then leapt up into the tree and watched her sleep.

"She's like an angel." Tysuco said. Tysuco set up holy scrolls all across camp to keep out invaders as he left for a moonlight stroll. Tonight was the night he had to let out the curse. When he was little a man named Karaz had planted an unlimited energy in his right arm. It would circulate through the body in one day and overload and kill him. He kept four holy seals on it, just to seal it. When he was left to die after Irene died a priest found him and sealed the energy in his right arm. Then he gave him the seals. It was a painful curse and he had to release the energy once a month, it was called the fist of the Gods when used as an attack. It was a deadly attack that he could destroy enemies with a single blow. It once left a one-mile crater, however afterward he suffered with a terrible fever for a week and almost died. He looked up at the moon and then took off the four seals, an arm caste type thing at went straight down the bottom of the arm, a gauntlet, then a bandage soaked in holy water, and a holy sticker on his fist under everything. He screamed loudly as the energy left his arm and flew up into the sky. He had to keep this up for twenty seconds straight or it would kill him. After fifteen seconds he was about to collapse but he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kikyo! She got out of bed and came to his aid her company was comforting to him and he held on the last five seconds then weak, she supported him back to camp. "Thanks…Kikyo-Dono." Karaz said and then went unconscious for the rest of the night…


End file.
